joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Superboy Prime
History Origin Superman X aka Kell-El was born in the 41st century and is a clone of the 21st-century hero Superman. Created by the digitized gestalt inventor K3NT using DNA from the first Superman, Superman X was genetically conceived to possess all of Superman's strengths, but none of his weaknesses. Unlike the original Superman, Superman X was not vulnerable to the effects of Kryptonite. In fact, his body actually produced Kryptonite radiation, which he could channel and project in the form of concentrated blasts of energy from his hands. As a young man, Superman X fought to save the galaxy from the tyranny of a conqueror known as Imperiex. He learned from K3NT that he was created expressly for the purpose of fighting Imperiex. Imperiex's army proved too strong for Superman, however, and he was forced to look to the past to find a way to save his future. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow He travelled backwards in time one-thousand years to the 31st century where he met the Legion of Superheroes. Legionnaire Brainiac 5, who had always admired the first Superman, but felt ill at ease with this aggressive and violent successor. Superman X explained to the Legion that Imperiex was destined to destroy all of New Metropolis and that the Legion were fated to fall in battle. Although not completely trusting this strange new Superman, the Legion agreed to help him and they travelled forward with him to the 41st century. Imperiex's army fought Earth's resistance forces and created a self-perpetuating wave of Antimatter energy that threatened to destroy all of reality. Superman-X and Brainiac 5 put together a magnetic cannon, which they hoped would disrupt the power core in Imperiex's armor, but this attack failed and Imperiex's forces defeated the resistance. Using the technology from inside Imperiex's ship, Superman-X and the Legion retreated back to the 31st century. When they arrived, however, they found that the Legion Headquarters had been destroyed. Imperiex had found a way to rewrite history. Superman X and the Legionnaires regrouped with other team members from the 31st century to investigate what had happened. Rather than finding Imperiex however, they instead found the Fatal Five and the Legion of Super-Villains. When Imperiex arrived in the 31st century, he set the various villains free from imprisonment at Takron-Galtos and sent them against the Legion, enabling himself the opportunity to hack into the Computo mainframe that powered Legion Headquarters. To improve their chances of success, the Legion pulled the original Superman from the 21st century to help them out. Despite being conceived from Superman's DNA, Superman X was not particularly impressed with the Man of Steel. So that the others could easily distinguish between the two, Superman gave his successor a Kryptonian name "Kell-El". Before long, Superman X went to the wrecked Legion Headquarters to face Imperiex. The two finally fought one another one-on-one, but Imperiex surprised his foe with a secret ally - Validus of the Fatal Five. Kell-El was not ready to take on both Titans, and he left the building with Brainiac 5. Imperiex used his control over Computo to self-destruct the Legion Cruiser, but Superman-X and Brainiac 5 survived the explosion. Later, Imperiex succeeded in capturing the remaining members of the Legion and secured them at Takron-Galtos. Superman-X returned to the prison planet and helped to free them. Together with the original Superman and the entire Legion, they succeeded in capturing the Fatal Five and the Legion of Super-Villains. Imperiex and Validus however, managed to escape. Unnatural Alliances Kell-El continued to serve as a member of the Legion, focusing primarily on the team's divided efforts to stop Imperiex. On one mission, Kell-El discovered a young boy named Abel. Abel possessed a natural aptitude for robotics, and the team soon discovered that Abel was wanted by two different factions Imperiex's army and a group of cybernetic bounty hunters led by Terra-Man. During this conflict, he learned that Terra-Man had actually been sent backwards in time by Kell-El's parental construct K3NT. Kell-El was shocked to discover that Imperiex sought to protect Abel, revealing the fact that Abel is destined to develop the technology that will one day comprise Imperiex's 41st-century armor. He now understood why K3NT would send cyborgs back in time to assassinate a child. Kell-El found himself faced with a moral dilemma. By eliminating the child, he would, in fact, destroy his most hated adversary. Kell-El could not bring himself to take Abel's life however and fought up against both Imperiex and Terra-Man's cyborgs. With the Legion's help, the cyborgs were eliminated, but Imperiex managed to escape once again. Abel was taken aboard the Legion cruiser and Kell-El and he began to bond. He was then placed under the care of foster parents. Dark Victory After Imperiex was destroyed by a Brainiac 1.0 corrupted Brainiac 5, Kell-El and Superman join forces in a mental attack and free Brainiac 5 from his ancestor's influence. With Imperiex destroyed, Kell-El's timeline is restored, and the clone returns there, but not before reciting the Legion oath, and thus becoming a full member of the team. He leaves for his time, just managing to catch a glimpse of Brainiac 5 leaving the building. Personality Superman X considers himself to be a living weapon and behaves in a taciturn, aggressive manner, unlike that of the original Superman. He is also far more cold blooded, and when he first requested the help of Legion of Super Heroes he was willing to let members of the Legion be killed if it meant he could go after Imperiex, and only helped them because they could help against Imperiex. However, he becomes less cold during the search for Imperiex in the 31st century. Such as when Imperiex offered him a chance to kill a boy named Abel (who would play a key role in Imperiex coming into existence, and whose destruction in the past would erase Imperiex), Superman X couldn't do it, and Imperiex comments that before meeting the Legion, he would not have hesitated to kill the boy. Also, Superman X stated that he didn't get along well with children and even "stepped on one once". After Brainiac 5 killed Imperiex, Superman X felt useless because destroying Imperiex was his duty. Like his namegiver and ancestor, Superman X is the last survivor of his homeworld. Although he seldom admits it, this fact makes him feel alone in his present situation. Ever since meeting the Legion, Superman X expressed a distrust of Brainiac 5, making oblique references to the potential dangers Brainiac poses to others, in which he eventually succumbed to the influence and control of his predecessor Brainiac 1.0. However, he has not elaborated on this. Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman X as a clone of Superman has the standard Kryptonian power exposed to yellow sun radiation. He possesses the ability to fly under his own power, incredible strength and near invulnerability. His eyes can emit bursts of heat, while vision ranges from the microscopic to the telescopic. His vision is also capable of a broader spectrum than human eyes, able to see x-rays and radio waves. He can hear faint sounds amongst a bustle of noises by concentrating. His lungs are capable of holding air for long periods of time in environments without oxygen, and the ability to compress this air and exhale it in a freezing capacity. * Kryptonite Enhanced: His creators K3NT also laced Kryptonite into his DNA giving him an immunity to the element. This also gave him the ability to summon crystal structures, that can surround and bind his enemies. A blood transfusion from Superman X was also able to cure Superman of Kryptonite poisoning. Weakness * Red Sun Radiation: As red stars put out different wavelengths of light than Yellow Stars (Red is a lower-energy wavelength than yellow), Kryptonians and will rapidly lose their powers under red stellar radiation. This effect was shown on the planet Zuun and his native Krypton. * Magic: Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies such as Zyx and Mordru have often proven to be the most dangerous. He can be hurt like any other person. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Superman wears a flight ring. It allows him self-propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. * Superman X Suit: His suit allows him the ability to generate Energy Shields, Energy blades summoned by gloves. He can use these weapons to slice and destroy his enemies as demonstrated on the Destructo Bots. Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonians Category:Fictional character Category:DC Category:Villains Category:Superman Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Legion of Super Heroes